


Archie's left alone

by Agentbadass



Series: Riverdale gang in the future [8]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie gets trusted with the kids, F/M, It doesnt go well, Jughead saves the day with pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentbadass/pseuds/Agentbadass
Summary: Veronica's out and Archie is left alone with Dylan and Hayley.





	Archie's left alone

"Veronica, I'll be fine, Hayleys sleeping, Dylans bedtime is in 2 hours, go out and have fun"

"You'll call me if anything goes wrong?" 

"IF anything goes wrong, I will call you"

"Maybe I should just check that hayleys asleep one more time."

"V. You know she's fine, stop stressing, it'll be alright" 

Archie pretty much has to shove her out the door. She deserves the break.

"Daddy come play trains with me" 

"Okay buddy"

"This is your train." He carefully hands Archie a small green train. "Your train is not as cool as mine" Dylan bashfully grins

"Why not?" 

"Because" 

Archie plays with Dylan, even though he barely understands the twisted up rules of the game. 

A wail comes from Hayleys room. 

"I need to check on your sister, don't do anything bad while I'm gone"

 

Hayleys in her crib, red faced, but not wailing. He picks her up, and carries her out, grabbing Tobi, her favorite bear on the way out.

When he gets back to the living area, Dylans kicked up a storm. There are toys strewn on every surface. How does Dylan have so many toys? He's also gotta be a ninja for spreading them around so fast. 

He looks up when Archie walks in the room and isn't even fazed. 

"Bud, could you put some of these toys away?"

"Okay" 

"Are you hungry?" 

"Yeah!" 

He carefully maneuvers through the mess to the kitchen. He plops Hayley down in her highchair with Tobi, and goes to the fridge. He grabs out a tub of baby custard. 

He puts a pot of pasta to boil and grabs a spoon. 

The custard doesn't look too appetizing if Archie's being honest. He doesn't even know if it tastes good. 

Archie decides to taste it. He doesn't know what he was expecting, but he's definitely underwhelmed. It tastes like nothing. He supposes that his 9 month old baby wouldn't actually be able to taste much anyways.

He places the bowl down on the high chair and goes to grab a bib. This was his first mistake. When he walks back into the room, Hayley is covered in custard. 

"Shit"

"Dad! You said a bad word!" 

"Don't tell your mom I said that" 

Everything's covered. Hayley, Tobi, the highchair, the floor. He quickly goes to run a bath, and grabs the mop. He makes sure to turn off the stove, he doesn't need that issue right now. 

He quickly wipes up all the custard he can, and then grabs Hayley. He takes her into the bathroom, where the tub is overflowing. 

"Can your dad do anything right Hayley?" 

She giggles in response. 

He drains the tub enough so that it's safe. He throws the custard covered clothes in the sink, with Tobi. He hopes that won't cause an issue later when she needs to sleep. 

"I'm hungryyy" Dylan states. 

Archie can't be bothered to keep cooking now, so he sends out a text to Jughead. 

_Archie:_ Do you have any food I can feed Dylan? I had a little issue with some custard

_Jughead:_ I'll bring it over. 

 

Archie hears the door just as he'd finishing up the last buttons on Hayleys onesie. 

"Archie, it genuinely looks like a bomb went off here, what'd you do?" He grins

Jugheads brought fresh pizza. It smells amazing. 

"Dylan, there's some pizza here"

"Pizza!"

"Thanks for saving my ass.... again" he whispers to Jughead 

When all the kids have eaten, plus Archie and Jughead, Jughead decides the safest move is to have everyone watch a movie. 

And that's how Veronica finds them, all curled up on the couch, asleep. Both Jughead and Archie are leaned into each other, Dylans half off the couch, Juliet tucked in nicely to Jughead, James in the baby carrier and Hayley in Archie's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Dylans name is a reference to coles brother :)


End file.
